This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices that display mixed reality content.
Mixed reality devices may have cameras and displays. The cameras can capture images of the real world. Content such as text and graphics can then be overlaid on the real-world images to produce mixed-reality images.
It can be challenging to present mixed reality content to a user. The presentation of mixed-reality images to a user may, for example, be disrupted by head and eye movement. Users may have different visual capabilities. If care is not taken, mixed-reality images will be presented that cause disorientation or motion sickness and that make it difficult for a user to identify items of interest.